Galopa me voilà
by swordetios
Summary: Naoko est une jeune fille faisant partie du village de Galopa. A 14 ans, elle reçoit son premier Pokémon et part en voyage en compagnie de deux amis : Cédric et Danny. Cependant, lorsque les choses deviennent compliqués, le groupe fait le rencontre de Sacha et ses amis. D'ailleurs, il se trouve que Sacha et Naoko sont peut être bien plus proche que ce qu'ils pensent...


Chapitre 1: Rencontre avec les Pokémon!

Nous sommes dans un petit village nommé Galopa. Ce village tien son nom d'un Pokémon licorne feu. Une légende raconte qu'un jour un Galopa hors du commun pourras maîtriser différent élément en plus du feu la lave, la glace, l'eau, l'air et l'électricité. Ce Pokémon aura des ailes et seras le plus rapide du monde. Pourtant, dans ce village peu de personne aime les Galopa. Ils sont considérés comme annonciateur de guerre et de malheur.

Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour pour une jeune fille répondant au nom de Naoko. Elle va enfin pouvoir débuter son voyage Pokémon.

A Galopa le choix des Pokémon se limite à des Pokémon feu pour les premiers dresseurs. Ils peuvent choisir entre un Caninos, un Malosse, un Salamèche et un Ponyta. Naoko est exciter, elle va enfin recevoir son premier Pokémon. Du haut de ses 14 ans, elle c'est beaucoup entraînée avec des jeux pour se familiarisé avec l'univers des Pokémon. Ils sont trois à recevoir leur compagnon aujourd'hui.

Cédric, un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns. C'était un jeune homme de 14 ans, un peu plus grand que ceux de son âge, la silhouette svelte et musclé. Il portait un jean bleu et une veste en cuir noir ouverte sur un tee-shirt blanc. De caractère un peu frimeur, il avait la fâcheuse tendance de pensé principalement aux filles.

Naoko, une jeune fille brune aux cheveux mis-long. C'était une personne aux trais fins. Ses cheveux bruns faisaient ressortir ses yeux bleus. Elle portait un jean à laquelle elle avait ajouté une ceinture en cuire marron. Une veste en jean bleu sans manche lui couvrait les épaules sous laquelle on pouvait apercevoir un tee-shirt rose à manche courte. De caractère joyeux, elle était une fille pleine de dynamisme et sûre d'elle.

Le troisième, Danny, était un garçon assez petit. Il arborait des cheveux blancs et des yeux verts. Très timide, il c'était habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'un tee-shirt vert faisant ressortir ses yeux. Danny avait décidé de voyager pour prendre confiance en lui.

Le labo du professeur Orgue se situait au bout du village et ouvrait à partir de 9h00. C'est à partir de cette heure-ci que les trois dresseurs pourraient venir chercher leur compagnon et commencer leur voyage. Ce fut Naoko et Cédric qui arrivèrent les premiers. Le laboratoire n'étant pas encore ouvert, ils attendirent Danny qui arriva un peu plus tard. Cédric n'arrêtais pas de tourner autour de Naoko. Danny, lui, restait à part. 9h00 sonna et le labo du professeur Orgue ouvra. Tous trois entrèrent, Danny toujours en retrait. Le professeur Orgue passa devant pour leur montrer le chemin. La pièce dans laquelle ils arrivèrent était assez vaste. Au milieu ce tenait quatre pokéball et devant, leurs quatre Pokémon :  
\- Jeunes gens, commença le professeur Orgue, c'est aujourd'hui que commence l'aventure pour vous. Vous allez enfin débuter ce voyage si palpitant de dresseur Pokémon. Le moment est venu de choisir votre compagnon. Il deviendra sûrement votre meilleur ami et peut être même, votre seconde moitié.

Le professeur marqua un temps d'arrêt en regardant tour à tour les jeunes se trouvant face à lui. Il finit par poser son regard sur Naoko avant de reprendre sur un ton solennel :

\- J'espère que tu es prête ma chère Naoko. Je te laisse l'honneur de choisir ton premier compagnon.

Le professeur Orgue se tourna alors vers un Pokémon à la fourrure noire. De petite taille, il marchait sur ses 4 pattes. Son museau et son ventre montrait une fourrure rouge, rappelant la robe du Dobermann. Ce Pokémon possédait d'épais anneaux en bas de chacune de ses pattes ainsi que deux excroissances sur son dos faisant penser à des côtes apparentes. Enfin, une excroissance sur sa tête rappelait vaguement la forme d'un crâne. Le Pokémon fit quelques pas en avant en regardant la jeune fille. Il laissa un jappement sortir de sa gueule.

\- Voici Malosse. C'est un Pokémon de type feu et ténèbres. Ce chien est très doué en travail d'équipe. C'est un compagnon fidèle qui écoute les ordres de son dresseur sans sourciller.

Le professeur jeta un œil au deuxième Pokémon. Celui –ci s'avança à son tour de quelques pas. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Malosse de part sa morphologie. Sa fourrure était rousse et zébrer de noir. Sa queue, son poitrail et sa tête étaient coiffé d'un poil plus fournit couleur crème. Il regarda à son tour Naoko puis s'assit.

\- Caninos est un chien fidèle qui fera tous pour protéger ces amis. Il est de type feu et est profondément loyal.

Le troisième Pokémon fit quelques pas à son tour. Lui marchait sur ses deux pattes arrière. Il ressemblait plus ou moins à un lézard orange. Son ventre était plutôt dans les tons jaunes. Il disposait d'une longue queue se terminant par une splendide flamme rougeoyante.

\- Salamèche est un Pokémon un peu craintif au début mais qui peu se montrer très courageux. Comme vous vous en doutez, c'est aussi un Pokémon de type feu.

Le professeur Orgue marqua une nouvelle pause avant de se tourner vers le dernier Pokémon en retenant un soupir. Celui-ci ne bougea pas. Il resta planté sur ses 4 sabots. Plus haut que les trois autres, sa crinière et sa queue étaient fais de flamme. Son corps d'une couleur uni oscillait entre le jaune et le crème. L'encolure haute, le port de tête fière, ce Pokémon semblait défier le professeur. Enfin, après quelques instants, il se tourna quelque peu vers Naoko et la fixa du regard. La jeune fille esquiçat un sourire et hocha discrètement la tête. Son choix était fait. Le professeur poussa un soupir avant de faire dos aux Pokémon et de reprendre sur un ton irrité :

\- Enfin, Ponyta. Comme vous le savez sans doute, c'est un Pokémon cheval feu avec un très mauvais caractère. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me mêler des choix des dresseurs, mais je vous le déconseille fortement. Il s'arrêta quelques instants avant de regarder Naoko, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Alors qu'elle Pokémon as-tu choisi ?  
\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi dit-elle, et je choisi...Ponyta.

Le regard du professeur se voila un instant. Il regarda la jeune fille, son sourire avait complètement disparût :  
\- Tu es sûre de toi ? Avec les flammes présentes sur son corps, s'il ne t'apprécie pas, tu ne pourras pas le toucher. J'espère que tu es consciente de ça ?  
\- Je sais, mais c'est lui que je choisi. J'ai toujours voulu avoir un Ponyta.

\- Comme tu voudras...Le professeur fouilla dans sa poche. Tien, voilà ton Pokédex, il t'aidera à répertorier les Pokémon que tu rencontreras pendant ton voyage.

Il remit dans les mains de Naoko une petite console rouge. Ensuite, il alla chercher cinq pokéballs neuve pour les remettre à la jeune fille. Pour terminer le professeur contourna prudemment Ponyta, se saisit de sa Pokéball, et d'un geste sec, le rappela à l'intérieur. Il se rapprocha à nouveau de la jeune fille et lui remis en main propre le Pokémon. Il prit soin de ne pas croiser son regard avant de se tourner vers Cédric :

\- Et toi Cédric, qui as-tu choisis ?

\- Je veux ce Malosse, répondit-il.  
\- Très bon choix, j'espère que tu t'entendras bien avec ton Pokémon sourit le professeur en lui remettant son Pokédex ainsi que ses pokéballs. Il se tourna ensuite vers Danny. As-tu fais ton choix ?

\- Je... balbuta le jeune garçon, je pense que je vais prendre Caninos…

Le professeur lui offrit son plus beau sourire avant de lui remettre à son tour les Pokéballs et le Pokédex. Il prit le temps de remettre Salamèche dans sa Pokéball avant de se tourner à nouveau vers les trois amis :

\- Je vous déclare officiellement dresseur de Pokémon ! Allez-y jeunes gens, le monde des Pokémon vous attend !


End file.
